


Merry Christmas, I Could Care Less

by glimmeronfire



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ??????? thats pretty much it, Christmas, Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmeronfire/pseuds/glimmeronfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Ryan is miserable because it doesn't really feel like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, I Could Care Less

Ryan sat miserably on his bed. He didn’t understand why it didn’t feel like Christmas. It was December 24th, he had his laptop with him, and his Christmas playlist was flowing softly through the speakers. He had made cookies and he was tracking Santa online all day. So why didn’t it feel like Christmas?

Oh yeah. Probably because the little snow he had had melted completely a few days ago, and he procrastinated wrapping presents and was rushing frantically that night to get them all done.

“It doesn’t really feel like Christmas at all” sang the Christmas playlist.

Ryan gave a deep sigh. “True that, Yellowcard.”

He opened the Norad tab on his laptop to see that Santa had delivered five billion presents around the world already and was currently working his way around the Caribbean Sea.

The Christmas lights that were hung around the room gave a soft, gentle glow. Orange, green, blue, red, yellow. Orange, green, blue, red, yellow.

Ryan wondered if he should just go to bed. Maybe it would actually feel like Christmas when he woke up. Normally he’d be up all night watching the 24 hour marathon of A Christmas Story, but he just wasn’t feeling it tonight.

Brendon walked in the room the same moment Happy Holidays, You Bastard started playing.

“Dude, I love this song” He said as he went to sit next to Ryan on the bed.

“I know you do.” Ryan said with a sigh.

“What’s up, Ryan? All day today you’ve looked miserable.” 

“It just doesn’t feel like Christmas to me for some reason,” Ryan said. “I know there’s no snow but that can’t be the only reason why.”

Brendon wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders. “I bet it’s because we’ve all been too busy today to spend a lot of time with each other. That’s what Christmas is about, right? Family and friends and all that stuff?”

Ryan turned his head to look at Brendon. That had never occurred to him. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I know I am” Brendon said, and he leaned in to give Ryan a kiss.

“Now come on out of your dim, sad room and join all of us on the couch. We’re gonna see how much of A Christmas Story we can watch before we pass out.” He said and leaped up and out of the room.

Ryan smiled. He wasn’t alone this holiday, and because of that, he was no longer miserable.


End file.
